deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Horn of Helm Hammerhand Sounds Again: Loghain Mac Tir vs. King Théoden
Redemption. No matter how dark a path you follow, every man can return to his former glory and redeem himself. No evil, no matter how great, is unable to be paid in full. And these two nobles have shown this in their fullest. When they draw weapons upon the battlefield and horns of war sound, only one can be crowned as.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Loghain Mac Tir A legendary general known for his heroic deeds and strategic genius, Loghain Mac Tir was once the advisor of King Maric, and his closest friend. A key figure in exiling the Orlesian Empire from Ferelden, the commoner was rewarded the title of Teyrn, becoming a model of hard work and determination for all people. When his friend was lost at sea five years after their victory, Loghain became the advisor of his son-in-law Cailan, guiding the young and inexperienced king rule the land along side his daughter Anora. At the Battle of Ostagar, Loghain watched angrily as his foolish king relied on assistance of The Grey Wardens for repelling a Darkspawn horde. Despite the contempt he had for the mysterious order, Loghain did agree to work alongside them to win this battle. Attempt an hammer-and-anvil tactic, Loghain watched with disgust as Cailan led a charge straight into the Darkspawn horde of superior numbers just for glory and bloodshed. Finally reaching his frustration with the king, Loghain abandoned Cailan and the Wardens to their fate. Returning to the capital city of Denerim, Loghain promoted himself to the title of regent and his daughter as the permanent queen of Fereldin. The Bannorn resisted his decision immediately, and civil war broke out throughout the country. The nobles' attempt of rebellion was significantly faltered when Loghain destroyed the forces of Bronarch and he won a battle outside of Lothering. From that point, the nobles acted with contempt against Loghain, with autonomy being their best choice. When Arl Eamon called a Landsmeet, however, Loghain found himself outnumbered in support as The Warden had unearthed evidence of several of the crimes he had committed. Angered and unsatisfied after attempting his coup, Loghain challenged the Warden to a dual. However, Loghain found himself at the mercy of the Warden's blade after his defeat in the dual. The Warden, convinced that Loghain would provide better usage alive, allowed Loghain to go through the Joining. Without any choice, Loghain became a Grey Warden, much to the anger of Alistair. Equipment *'High Constable's Mace:' A silverite mace, this weapon is both a powerful bludgeoning tool and increases his stamina regeneration. *'Loghain's Shield:' A silverite kite shield, this shield increases physical resistance. *'River Dane armor set:' One of the few reminders of Loghain's former glory, this armor inspires moral among his men and, more importantly, faith within himself. (Aka boosts how much stamina his Champion abilities require) *'Champion abilities:' Loghain is a force on the battlefield, giving him the deserves title of champion and it's abilities 190px-RiverDaneArmor.png|River Dane armor set High Constable's Mace.png|High Constable's Mace Loghain's Shield.png|Loghain's Shield King Théoden Seventeenth king of the mighty kingdom of Rohan, King Théoden was the wise and just king for his people, leading them through one of the greatest conflicts of the Third Age; The War of the Ring. Crowned almost thirty years prior to the War of the Ring, Théoden was more than prepared to rest from his responsibilities as king until his son, Théodred, was killed in battle with the Uruk-Hai. Already influenced by his treacherous advisor Grima Wormtongue, Théoden's grief and sorrow clouded his vision and ability to rule. After encountering the exiled Eomer while searching for their hobbit friends, Aragorn and his companions Legolas and Gimli begged the king of Rohan for aid against Saurman and Sauron. Although initially apathetic to their blight, it took the magical power of Gandalf to reveal Wormtongue's treachery, who fled back to his master. Inspired to defeat Sauron in the name of defending his people, Théoden drew the sword Herugrim and led the Rohirrim to war. Taking his army to Helms Deep, Théoden led his army valiantly against the hundreds of Uruk-Hai that stormed the deep. Although the orcs eventually penetrated through, Théoden rallied his men for one final, courageous charge to allow the civilians to escape. Drawing his blade, Théoden led his riders out to meet the Uruk-Hai. Rallying, Théoden was joined in battle by Gandalf, who brought Eomer's riders out of exile to join them. The army of Rohan reunited once again, Théoden led his kingdom to Gondor, besieged by Sauron's orc army. Defeating wave after wave of orcs and besting the Easterlings, Théoden was sadly slain by the Witch-King. *'Herugrim: ' Théoden's legendary sword, a gift to his family. Though rusted by age, this steel blade shined bright as the fire for battle in Théoden's heart burned. *'Javelins:' Théoden was no archer, so while on horseback he wielded several javelins. He will have three initially in this fight. *'Armor of the King:' A set of royal plate lamellar, this armor protects the king decently enough while also remaining light. *'Horsemanship:' As a noble of Rohan, Theoden has received the greatest training in horsemanship anD mounted combat Rohan has the offer. Herugrim.jpg|Herugrim Rohanspear.1.jpg|A Rohirric Javelin 250px-Theoden rider.jpg|Theoden in his Armor of the King X-Factors Loghain/X-Factor/Theoden '75 Leadership 85 ' Both of these men, in the past, were reknown for their strategy and leading men. That being said, Theoden's ability to rally his men in the darkest times is of quality unmatched by Loghain. Though still a skilled general and strategist, his paranoia clouds his mind, and the loyalty of his troops is falling. '80 Strength 75 ' Both generals are aging, and they aren't spring chickens. However, Loghain's clearly stronger than what Theoden has shown in recent years. He wields his mace and shield with ease, and the massive armor he wears hinders him little. Theoden's age has shown itself, and he's been out of battle for a decent time. '65 Mental Health 75 ' Both men have seen and done things that never would've happened in their right minds. Theoden's mind has been corrupted by the influence of Wormtongue, and the deaths of his subjects has tolled on his mind greatly. Despite this, his abiltiy to think and prioritize is still superior to Loghain's, who's rage towards Orlais and paranoia clouds his every move and decision. '90 Experience 70 ' Loghain takes a massive edge here. He's still leading his men in battle, and his fight against the Warden shows that he's still in his prime as a soldier. Fighting Orlesian chevaliers and the Darkspawn, Loghain's seen a decent bit of battle and combat in recent years. Theoden largely ruled in peaceful times, and his time wielding a sword has been behind him for time. That being said, he's still a decent warrior and commander on the battlefield, slaying orcs with ease. Notes *Loghain shall be joined by Ser Cauthrian, armed with the Summerset Sword, and two Champion Ferelden soldiers with two weapons sets; Longsword/Kite Shield, and a crossbow. Theoden will be accompanied by Eomer, as well as two Rohirrim riders armed with longswords and bows. *Theoden and his men will be on horseback, but Loghain's shall not. *Loghain has the full Champion talent tree. *The battle takes place in the Tower of Ishal, Ostagar, right after Loghain's betrayal. *Due to the location of the battle, horses will be involved but shouldn't be considered an important factor. Category:Blog posts